In Flight Entertainment
by StylishKidatTheRiot
Summary: Airports are boring, it's a fact. Sasuke is bored and demanding attention from Kakashi. Their flight is delayed by 4 hours, how will they amuse themselves? WARNING: Big fat graphic LEMON. Steer clear if you don't like yaoi or swearing!


Title: In Flight Entertainment.

Author: StylishKidatTheRiot

Rating: M

Summary: Airports are boring, it's a fact. Sasuke is bored and demanding attention from Kakashi. Their flight is delayed by 4 hours, how will they amuse themselves? (Complete)

Warning: Big Fat LEMON! Steer clear if you're not a yaoi fan.

Author's notes: Well it's been a few years from I've written yaoi of any sort, in fact it's been a few years from I've written anything so I might be a wee bit rusty around the edges. Please read and review to let me know if I'm still up to standard, it is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own any of the characters from Naruto (if I did though I'd be happy… very, very happy.)

Chapter one

Kakashi looked down at the raven-haired boy who was standing beside him, arms folded with a particularly sour expression on his face. The check-in queue was long and he was making it perfectly clear to the older man that he didn't want to wait.

"Come on Sasuke, smile, we're going on holiday. Sun and sand for an entire week," Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke let out a dissatisfied sigh and slowly raised his head until he was looking Kakashi in the eye, same sour expression spread across his features, "why? It's just going to be really hot and bothersome over there. I don't like waking up with the sheets stuck to my back, and I don't like airplanes. They are small and cramped and that man over there smells and I don't want to have to sit beside him, not that it will make much of a difference wither I'm near him or not because he'll stink the place out anyway. Not to mention I'll be missing out on a weeks training. How am I going to kill my brother if I miss out on training?"

"I wouldn't say that too loud," Kakashi sighed, noticing that people were starting to give Sasuke strange looks. He was being his usual 'cheerful' self as always. Deciding to ignore the boy's rant, he pulled a little red book out of his pocket and proceeded to read it in order to pass the time at check-in, and to help him take his mind of a certain moody raven-haired brat.

"Pervert…" he heard Sasuke mutter under his breath.

Eventually they got their luggage checked in, Sasuke being no help at all leaving Kakashi to haul the suitcases behind him.

"Where to now?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to go through security, and then we wait in the departure lounge until we board our flight," the older man replied. He was still wondering why the hell he had brought the boy with him, knowing perfectly well that he would spend the entire week arguing and sulking with him. He wasn't great company even at the best of times, but he was the older man's lover after all. However, it was something that Kakashi didn't particularly want to let get around. The fact that he was fucking someone half his age – and one of his students for that matter - would be enough to make Tsunade flip, and despite the boy's difficult and often unpredictable temperament he didn't want to loose him. If he had said when he was younger that this is where he pictured himself at age 28 he'd be lying. Being in love with a moody teenager who never bothered to show affection back, but demanded constant attention was never at the top of his priorities list.

He looked down at the younger boy who was walking along beside him and smiled to himself. If you're going to spend a week stranded with a disrespectful, disagreeable arrogant teenager, make sure it's an attractive one. However, he longed for some sort of physical connection with Sasuke at that moment, even just to hold his hand. It depended on the boy's mood wither or not he'd allow that, but he was just too unpredictable. It wasn't worth having "pervert!" screamed in his face, especially in a crowded airport. Sasuke just wasn't the romantic sort, plus he despised public displays of affection.

It wasn't long before they reached security and Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts. He wandered through the metal detector without any problems and was about to collect his bags then find Sasuke until the sound of the metal detector nearly deafened him.

"Sasuke you didn't…" he muttered under his breath as he saw the younger boy begrudgingly handing over his kunai to the security guard.

"You can't bring those unto the plane!" he sighed as an even more irate than usual Sasuke wandered up to him.

"I need to protect myself," the boy sneered.

"In an airport? What the hell is going to happen in an airport?"

"Itachi could be anywhere, I need to be prepared."

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke's damn paranoia regarding his brother was getting worse by the day. Disarming Sasuke wouldn't do much good anyway, he could slice the plane in half with his Chidori, but it was best security DIDN'T know about that.

"What time is the flight? Do we have to wait here long?" Sasuke asked as they entered the departure lounge.

"No, shouldn't be any longer than half an hour, we can check the screen over there."

Just as Kakashi was about to read the screen, a notice sounded over the tele-com.

"The Konaha Airways flight KA67 to Tenerife will be delayed for up to four hours due to poor flying conditions. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause for passengers, but we will update you on the issue as soon as possible."

"WHAT!" Kakashi cried, "Delayed for FOUR hours! This can't be happening!"

"FOUR HOURS? FOUR FUCKING HOURS? You mean I have to stay in this stupid room for four fucking hours?" Sasuke scowled.

"Looks like it," Kakashi replied in a defeated tone.

Sasuke's expression changed from his mildly annoyed everyday expression to raging, "I'm not waiting here for four hours!"

"You're going to have to."

"I don't want to."

"Tough! We're going to have to take a seat and wait it out," Kakashi groaned. Four hours with a pissed Sasuke is going to be a nightmare. Sasuke folded his arms and followed the older man to Gate 14 and flopped down on a seat.

"What am I going to do for FOUR Hours?" he cried.

"I don't know… go over to the shop and buy a magazine or something," Kakashi replied.

"Like it's going to take four hours to read a magazine."

"Buy a big one then."

"There are no big ones."

"You haven't even looked," Kakashi sighed as he reached into his pocket to find his little red book. He could happily spend the next four hours reading dirty literature (_so_ _could I – StylishKidatTheRiot grins_), that is if Sasuke would give him peace.

Sasuke glared at the older man before getting up and heading towards the shop.

"Crap, crap, shit, boring, no, I don't think so, crap, crap, crap," he mumbled under his breath as he flicked through the magazine titles. Defeated, he returned to his seat and sat down beside Kakashi.

"They are all crap," he scowled, "I want to read your book."

"No, you're too young."

"Oh please! I'm not exactly innocent and you of all people know that."

"You look innocent though so please stop ruining my fantasy," Kakashi replied matter of factly without even removing his eyes from the page he was reading.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh and stared at the clock on the wall facing him. Ten past eight in the evening. It was Kakashi's stupid idea to get a later flight, apparently it was cheaper or something, but now the damn delay meant that he wouldn't get on the stupid cramped plane full of smelly people until 12am. Looking around he noticed an abandoned newspaper and reached over to pick it up.

"Old lady turns 100," he read one of the headlines to himself, "Who the fuck cares?" He turned the page quickly, "Perverted Hermit arrested for indecent exposure… eww, new business deal brings shares up by 0.1 - boring!" he flipped the page again, "Tree falls down outside Konaha blocking traffic… boring, boring, BORING!" he angrily flung the paper to the ground. No wonder it had been abandoned.

He looked up to the clock again. Twelve minutes past eight. "WHAT!" he cried to himself, "It should be at least half past by now." He gave the clock a bitter look, convinced it was mocking him. He explored the airport with his eyes; surely there must be something interesting to do around here.

Konaha Airport departure lounge could hardly be called a 'lounge'. The old white paint had chipped and cracked of some areas of the wall leaving behind patches of grey. The seats were also a dull grey-ish blue colour and the carpet, which was once probably blue, had faded with age. The whole place needed redecorated badly in Sasuke's opinion.

The only good thing about getting a later flight was that the departure lounge was almost empty. No screaming babies or annoying children running about to disturb his peace. Children annoyed him, and babies were even worse. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his stomach rumble.

"Kakashi, stop reading your stupid pervert book and go buy me a muffin from the shop," he demanded.

"No, airport muffins are over-priced. You can get them for a quarter of the price anywhere else." _(Its SOOOO true – StylishKidatTheRiot)_

"I'm hungry."

"You should have brought something to eat along with you, or at least finished your dinner."

"You're a rubbish cook, and I didn't know the airplane was going to be delayed now did I?"

"Fine," Kakashi closed his book, put it back in his pocket and headed towards the shop. He would have to make another mental note of NOT submitting to Sasuke's every demand in future. He begrudgingly handed over the money to buy the over-priced cake and threw it back over to his young companion as he came back. He settled back down again and opened the page to where he left off. A few minutes later he noticed Sasuke hadn't touched the muffin.

"Are you going to eat it or not? I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I don't like chocolate chip muffins, I wanted blueberry."

Kakashi felt his blood beginning to boil. He was usually cool, calm and collected for the most part and very little annoyed him, but today Sasuke was pushing him to breaking point. As much as he wanted to force the over-priced cake down the boy's throat, he resisted. There had to be better and more constructive ways to channel his stress. Sasuke's tight little ass was usually a good place. However, he ignored the boy's comment and returned to his reading but Sasuke was having none of it.

"I'm bored, give me attention," he scowled burying his head into the older man's arm, "Airports are boring." He smiled to himself as he snuggled up. He knew all too well that if he acted cute he could get whatever the hell he wanted from Kakashi who was powerless to resist him

Despite making a mental promise with himself not to give into Sasuke's demands, the beautiful pale-skinned boy was just too much for him to resist, especially when he had attached himself to the older man's arm and was begging for attention.

Kakashi looked around. At this time of night the departure lounge was virtually empty. The only people remaining were those waiting for the same delayed flight and a few others who were preparing to board now anyway. He quickly closed his book, put it away and looked down at Sasuke, who was still attached to his arm.

"Lets go to the toilets Sasuke," he smiled.

"Why?" Sasuke's muffled voice sounded from against the older man's arm.

"I need the loo."

"And you need me to come with you?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to go to the toilets," the younger boy replied, his head still buried. He smiled to himself. He knew exactly what Kakashi was up to, and as much as he wanted it also, he just liked to be a challenge.

"Yes you do," Kakashi rolled his eyes and pulled the boy to his feet, "I'll see you in the toilets near Terminal 1 in a few minutes."

"What's wrong with the toilets here at Terminal 14?"

"Terminal 1 is empty. See you soon." With that Kakashi picked up his bag and headed off in the direction of the toilets with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Kinky," Sasuke thought to himself and followed behind.

Chapter Two

It didn't take long for Sasuke to make to the toilets at the other end of the building. The second he opened the door Kakashi had his own mask off and had him pushed roughly against the wall, and his lips placed gently against those of his young companion. Sasuke let out a small gasp from shock as he was pushed backwards; he wasn't expecting Kakashi to be as eager as he was, but was more than happy to go along with it. Anything had to be more interesting than sitting in that dull, boring room.

He opened his mouth and allowed the older man to explore inside with his tongue and quickly met it with his own. Kakashi slipped one arm around the boy's small waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching and were as close as could be, then used his free hand to cup Sasuke's face and keep his head against the wall. The boy let out a small moan into Kakashi's mouth as he felt is body being pulled forward to meet that of his lovers' and arched his back in order to get as close as possible to the other man. As much as he would never admit it, he felt safe when he was around Kakashi and wanted to be close to him. His tough exterior could be easily melted away by one touch from this man but he was determined to never let it show, and he had done a very convincing job thus far.

Sasuke gasped again as Kakashi broke away from his mouth and began to softly kiss the soft, pale skin around his jaw line and neck. He had to restrain himself from gasping any louder as he felt the other man's hands slip up his t-shirt and run gently along his skin underneath.

"Are you going to be a good boy Sasuke and sit quietly until the plane arrives?" Kakashi smirked.

"No!" Sasuke snapped, "That was a fucking stupid question."

"Really?" the older man smirked again as he ran a finger across one of the boy's nipples and began to gently massage the skin around it.

"Maybe," Sasuke replied, trying hard not to let his voice sound gasping.

"Somehow I think you will," Kakashi grinned and continued to nip and kiss the boy's neck, extracting a small moan from his partner before stopping abruptly and releasing Sasuke from his grip.

"Ok! Ok! I'll be good and sit quietly! Just keep doing what you were doing!" Sasuke cried with a defeated tone. Kakashi might have won this time, but tomorrow he would go out of his way to make trouble for the other man!

"Good boy," Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy's slender waist and guided him into one of the cubicles, "Don't want to take any chances of anyone walking in on us," he laughed and locked the door behind him.

He pulled Sasuke's t-shirt over his head to expose his bare chest and then quickly removed his own. The boy was long and slender, almost feminine looking in both his face and his body. He was beautiful. Kakashi smiled to himself as he pictured the boy wearing a pretty dress. He would have to make a mental note of encouraging Sasuke to dress in girl's clothes next time so that he could rip them off. No chance of Sasuke agreeing, but it was worth a try anyway.

He ran his hand down the boy's body and stopped at his hip bones as he began to circle them with his fingers as he brought Sasuke in for another kiss. He could feel the boy's growing erection beneath his trousers, feeling rather proud of himself for getting the boy almost hard by just touching him in the right places. He had taken the boy's virginity a year previously and this had been Sasuke's first physical relationship. He felt so privileged to be this beautiful boy's first when so many people wanted him.

Sasuke choose to break away from the passionate kiss he was sharing with the other man and slowly began to work his way down the older man's chest, playfully nipping, licking and kissing the smooth skin underneath his tongue. Kakashi let out a groan as he felt the boy getting lower and lower, and eventually pulling his trousers and boxer's down to reveal his hardening length. To his surprise Sasuke stopped what he was doing, looked up at the other man and grinned sarcastically.

"You needn't think I'm putting that thing near my mouth. I don't know where the hell it's been," he smirked, "It could be dirty."

"You know EXACTLY where it's been!" Kakashi grinned as his thoughts escaped to the previous night when he had the boy pressed against the shower wall, screaming for more whilst the cold water dripped down their bodies, "Now stop being a little tease and get on with it."

Sasuke smirked to himself and took a long lick of the older man's length, causing him to let out a moan.

"Giving head to someone twice my age in one of the toilet cubicles in an airport… classy. This is so porno," the boy joked and rolled his eyes as he softly kissed and licked tip of his partner's hardening member, being sure to stimulate the most sensitive areas.

"You're going to get a reward soon aren't you?" Kakashi panted.

He quickly took the other man's length fully into his mouth and began to work his way up and down, using his tongue to work the areas he knew Kakashi liked to be worked. The older man felt his heart beginning to race and his breath coming in gasps. Sasuke was good at this, very good at this. He found the strength to thrust into the boy's mouth and they quickly got a rhythm going. Kakashi felt his heart race faster as Sasuke's warm little mouth worked its magic, causing him to moan loudly and forcibly try to control his breath which was now coming in uncontrollable gasps. He moved restlessly against the wall as he felt himself about to cum. Sasuke sensed he was near release and quickly came off, giving the man a moment to regain his breath.

"I swear you get better every time," he panted.

"Where's my fucking reward?" the boy demanded. He looked up at the other man. He may have been older, but he was looking damn good for his age and in Sasuke's opinion he was the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on. He remembered the first day they had meet at the Team 7 meeting. He was taken aback by the man standing in front of him and for the first time ever shyness had taken over him. Not anymore of course! Kakashi had been his very first sexual partner and went out of his way to be as gentle and as careful with him as possible. It was hard not to feel comfortable around him.

Without delay he quickly turned Sasuke around so that he was facing the wall, and pulled the boy's trousers down to his ankles. Kakashi reached over to his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He always prided himself in being ready for any possible eventuality. He made sure his fingers were well coated in the liquid so that he could stretch and prepare his young partner from the inside. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

He ran his hand down Sasuke's pale back stopping when he reached his hot little ass. "All mine," Kakashi thought to himself as he slipped a well lubricated finger inside the boy. The boy squirmed with a hint of discomfort, but quickly relaxed when the older man began to stimulate his prostate with his fingers, eventually letting out a small moan to allow his partner to know he could insert more. Kakashi slipped another finger inside the boy and carefully began to stretch him from the inside in preparation of what was to come.

He removed his fingers from the boy who then turned around and took the bottle of lubricant and began to smother the contents over the other man's erect penis, extracting several moans of pleasure. Sasuke smiled sweetly (his first proper smile of the day) and returned to the position Kakashi wanted him.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

Carefully and slowly at first he began to push himself into the boy, holding him close the entire time. Sasuke winced at the uncomfortable feeling at first, but once the other man was fully inside him he began to get used to it. Kakashi stayed still until Sasuke told him he was ready.

"Are you ok?" he asked, just to be sure. If he was hurting the boy he probably wouldn't say. Sasuke was stubborn like that. The boy nodded again, and let out a gasp as the older man began to thrust into him. Any slight feelings of discomfort and pain disappeared as Kakashi took the boy's erection into his hand and began to pump in rhythm to his thrusts. The boy could no longer hold back the moans of pleasure what were stating to slip out of his mouth. In Kakashi's house he'd scream the place down with cries of pleasure, but this time they were sort of in public so he bit his lip to try and stop any loud sounds escaping.

As Kakashi began to thrust harder and deeper into him, Sasuke felt his heart racing and he was unable to control the gasps of this breath. He could feel Kakashi holding him close with his breath on his neck, also coming in gasps. Sasuke could feel his limbs start to get weaker and he hoped to hell he'd be able to stay on his feet come release. His heart felt like it was going to explode from racing to fast; his breathing was labored as with every thrust Kakashi was bringing him close to climax. He bit his lip harder to prevent himself from crying out. Finally the boy felt a wave of pleasure over-taking his body, almost causing his legs to collapse from under him. He panted almost uncontrollably as the orgasm felt like it was taking over every part of his body. If his heart was going to burst, now was the time.

He could feel Kakashi's soft but raggedy breaths on his neck as he finally released and came all over the older man's hand. He felt his partner cum deep inside him, as well as he swore he could feel Kakashi's heart beating though his chest as he held him closer.

The older man quickly pulled out of his young lover and let him lean against him until they regained their breaths.

"You're going to sit quietly right?" Kakashi panted.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "Just this once. Don't think you can get me to do what you want in future just by bribing me with awesome sex. Ok."

"Of course," the older man rolled his eyes. He'd let Sasuke have this one, but he now knew exactly how to keep the boy under control in future, and he was more than prepared to use it.

"Lets get out of here before people get suspicious," Sasuke sighed as he pulled his clothes back on again.

A few minutes later they emerged from the toilets with massive grins on their faces and Sasuke apparently now had over come his fear of public displays of affection by holding Kakashi's hand.

Suddenly the tele-com sounded again just as they were heading back to the departure lounge at Gate 14.

"This is a final boarding call for passengers holding tickets 34 and 35 on the KA67 flight to Tenerife. Please make your way to Gate 14 immediately."

"Oh shit! That's us!" Kakashi cried, taking off in a sprint and trailing Sasuke behind him, "The delay must have been resolved sooner than anticipated."

"That fucking God," Sasuke smirked, "I don't have to make good on my promise."

THE END

Author's note: Thank you for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed my first fic in AGES! Please review so I can find out if my yaoi lemons are still up to scratch lol! Thanks again! XxX 

Also if anyone picks up any inaccuracies with my story please let me know as I'm terrible with the small details! 


End file.
